Gensets are used for various power generation applications which can include industrial or consumer power generation. Gensets generally include an engine, for example an internal combustion (IC) engine running on gasoline, diesel, natural gas, dual-fuel, biodiesel or any other fuel, and a generator for converting the mechanical work performed by the engine into electrical energy such as an alternator. The engine is coupled to the generator using a gearbox which can include gears to adjust the speed, power and/or torque produced by the engine and transferred to the generator.